nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault Zero
Vault Zero (also referred to as Chapter 4: Vault Zero) is the fourth and penultimate Zombies map of "The Eclipse War" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Vault Zero is set within the Eclipse Military's highly-protected Vault Zero complex, a massive underground facility designed to act as a nerve center for the Luna Defense Fleet and a vault to protect dozens of dangerous artifacts and weapons recovered from around the galaxy. The map itself is quite large, and has a linear-styled layout. Players will spawn in at the loading docks of the base. From there, players will be able to gain access into a secondary entrance that leads into the main compound, which consists of a large circular room, which is in fact the nerve center. There are multiple levels to this room, and there are staircases on opposite sides of the room that allow players to traverse these levels. At the other end of the room is a medium sized security checkpoint, which contains the vault beyond it. The vault can only be accessed upon unlocking it through the map's main easter egg. Upon entering, players will be pitted into a five wave survival game against Master Ronin's robotic forces. After surviving these five waves, a mid-game cutscene will play, followed by a three minute timer to escape the vault before it is put under heavy lockdown. Upon returning to the loading docks, the end cutscene will play and the map will be completed. Story Aboard the Sanctorium, the team are on the ship's bridge as they watch the ship head towards its destination at Luna. The four discuss what Ronin could possibly be up to, using their previous encounters with him and the places he had previously visited to try to piece together his endgame. At that moment, the Sanctorium disengaged its engines, stopping just outside of the Luna Defense Fleet's no-go zone around Luna. Looking out the window, the team sees the Luna Defense Fleet engaging some of its own ships in a hectic firefight. This heavily confuses the team until "Athena" suddenly realizes what was truly going on; Master Ronin had stolen several Eclipse Navy ships that were at Red Tern and used them to get close to Luna in order to bypass the Luna Defense Fleet's no-go zone and to pose as the ships returning from the distress call at Red Tern that were sent out from Luna. Questioning why Ronin would be attacking Luna, their answers are suddenly revealed when Ronin sends out a message to his robotic forces, ordering all of them to convert onto Vault Zero in order to breach the vault. Realizing what Ronin was doing, the team rushed over to the Sanctorium's launch bay, where they procure a small transport ship to bring them to Ronin's position. Using it, the team departs from the Sanctorium and proceeds towards Luna. Not too long afterwards, the team's transport ship arrives as a small loading dock near a secondary entrance into Vault Zero after evading most of the combat going on around the surface and orbit of Luna. Upon exiting, the team discovers that Ronin used his Hybrillium samples in order to break down the vault's security to gain easier access into the facility while also causing a zombie outbreak in order to draw attention away from the vault. Knowing what he was up to, the team begins to engage the undead, fighting through the docks until the team is able to enter the facility, shortly arriving at the nerve center for the Luna Defense Fleet's command. There, they discover that Ronin used some of the technology he acquired from the Ravenclaw Blacksite to hack into Luna's surface defenses, allowing his puppet ships to destroy them and allowing them to continue their diversion in attacking the fleet. After restoring power to the facility, the team is able to locate the vault's entrance. After hacking into the vault's doors with the use of Ronin's hacking tools left behind in the nerve center, the team is able to gain access into the vault, where they prepare to stop Ronin once and for all. Within the vault, Ronin is hacking into the separate vault doors within the vault to uncover the one containing the Matter Orb, the prize he ultimately seeks to obtain. The team orders Ronin to surrender, but Ronin refuses, instead launching a surprise attack on the team by unleashing his robotic forces onto them. While the team fends off against waves of Ronin's robotic forces, Ronin continues his search for the Matter Orb within the vault. After the team is able to destroy all of Ronin's forces, they are ultimately too late to stop Ronin from discovering the Matter Orb. Taking possession of the relic, Ronin monologues to the team, telling them that he seeks to use the Matter Orb to tap into the Dark Realm and obtain immortality and unimaginable power, which would enable him to assume control over the galaxy and eventually all universes in existence. Suddenly, the Eclipse Navy is able to regain control over the facility and begins to launch a lockdown protocol in order to trap the undead within the facility. Knowing it was time to make his move, Ronin uses the Matter Orb to send out a shockwave of dark energy, knocking the heroes down while Ronin escapes from the vault and heads back to the Sanctorium. Knowing they have to stop Ronin, the team hurries back to the transport ship they acquired from the Sanctorium and uses it to head towards the ship. As they approach the Sanctorium, Ronin is able to board his ship and prepares to takeoff for places unknown. However, the team is able to reach the ship in time, where they soon return to the ship's launch bay just before the final doors close. Immediately after entering the ship, the Sanctorium blasts away from Luna as Ronin's puppet ships are eventually destroyed by the Luna Defense Fleet and arriving reinforcements. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Prevent Master Ronin from obtaining the Matter Orb. Trivia * Master Ronin's plan is fully revealed in this map, where he reveals to the heroes that he plans on using the Matter Orb to tap into the Dark Realm, granting him eternal life and unimaginable power in order to get revenge for the massacre of his people during the Aetherian War. Category:The Eclipse War